


Deep Inside

by heavenly_psycho



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenly_psycho/pseuds/heavenly_psycho
Summary: Ward Meachum does not want to believe in Danny Rand's return.He thought, is he a ghost coming back at him ? If divine punishment ever existed, Ward knew he would be the first to be submitted to it. He is what some people call a sinner, or a deviant.Ward was a fucking sinner and he fucking knew it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure of what I am writing. I loved the Meachums so much I had to contribute. I think it is the first fic I post on AO3. I decided to change some stuff, also, sorry please don't kill me. If you find any grammatical or typos, or stuff like that, let me know, thank you! 
> 
> WARNING: INCEST

 

 

Ward Meachum does not want to believe in Danny Rand's return.

He thought, is he a ghost coming back at him ? If divine punishment ever existed, Ward knew he would be the first to be submitted to it. He is what some people call a sinner, or a deviant.

Ward was a fucking sinner and he fucking knew it. Deep inside him resides guilt, hatred and a lot of love. Too much love to be honest, but he would rather die than admitting that he feels love.

Danny reminds him of happier times, not happy times, but happier times. At that time, Ward had thought life could not get any shittier, and he was so _so_ wrong. The older he gets, the worse it becomes. Harold's resurrection was a step, Danny's return is another one.

'I thought you would be happy to see him back,' whispers Joy. 'But you seem so angry and even scared.'

'Anyone would get scared to see a dead raising from his grave.'

'Then why are you so angry ?' she asks again.

'It has been fifteen years, Joy. Fifteen fucking years. Why now ?'

Ward's voice might have sounded a bit off.

'I knew you cared.'

'He was family,' Ward speaks with a firmer voice.

'Was family ? Ward, I know you, do you think I am stupid ? You used to be the kind of boy who would bully the girl he likes.'

'He's no girl...'

'No, indeed, he is a grown man.'

Joy sits next to him on the sofa and takes him in her arms. Joy's embraces were always so warm, Ward was so thankful she was still here next to him. They never have been this close since a while. Since Harold died, Joy and Ward gradually started to live their own lives. Mainly because Ward shut her off, not able to tell her everything he wanted to tell her. If he spent time with her, he was so close to spurt out all of his nasty secrets.

He had too many secrets and it ate him up.

 

Harold is the main secret and the main reason why Ward does not cultivate any friendship or relationship.

When Ward was in college, he dated a boy. He dated a few girls in high school, but they never lasted more than two weeks. He never talked about his dates to his father, however, he would always talk about it to Joy except the time Ward dated Tony. They knew each other for a long time, they always met during galas, and other useless gathering between rich people. Perhaps, when Ward hit his twenties, he was worth Tony's attention and finally laid his eyes on him. It started as a messy, drunken kiss against the marble wall of a discret restroom and ended up in a wild sex night in a hotel room. Tony was nothing like Danny, he was older, he was clever, calm and eccentric, he feared nothing.

Ward could not talk about Tony to anyone. Not because he was a boy, but because Ward Meachum was dating Tony Stark. Tony had always mocked Ward for being a coward, but then Ward would tell him he did not want to disappoint his father. Tony would laugh quietly and say that Harold's sole disappointment was to be dead right now. Still, because Ward refused to fully acknowledge their relationship, Tony would fool around with other women and men as usual but Ward never flinched.

Until, one day, Harold discovered this little secret of his.

Ward had never forgotten that day.

He was twenty.

'So you and Stark are... together?'

Ward choked on his morning coffee. Joy was already gone for high school, so Ward would come to see his father in secrecy before his lectures of the day. Harold was sitting next to him at the dinner table.

'N-Not really.'

'Oh.' Harold had said in disappointment. 'Yeah. Stark isn't the most monogamous man on earth. What a shame. I thought you would be able to achieve something great for once.'

'What do you mean?'

'If you manage to make him fall for you, you could take over his company. It would be great for Rand!'

'Yeah. I could. Eventually. But I won't.'

Pride and anger had taken over Ward's mind, he knew he was playing a dangerous game.

'Why not? If I tell you to destroy Stark and his company, you have to do it.'

Blood was visibly boiling in Harold's veins, his face reddened.

'I will never hurt Tony Stark.'

Suddenly, Ward felt a strong hand against his cheek making him fall from his chair. Harold used to hit him when he was younger, but never this hard. Or was he that strong before ? Since he came back from the dead, he became oddly stronger.

'You... my son... are so _so_ weak.'

Harold threw his glass next to his face, soy milk splashed his face and a scrap of glass rebounded on his forehead. Next thing he knows, blood slid off his face. Blood made Harold look contrite. Ward tried to stand up but his father kept him against the floor and forcefully took him into his arms. His hugs were different from Joy, but probably because Ward never felt comfort in his father's embrace.

'I am so sorry.'

'Dad, let me go.'

Ward tried to push him away but Harold would not let him go.

'Please, Ward, don't go. Don't go. _Please._ '

'Dad...'

'I will give you everything you want. Please, I am sor–... What is that?'

Ward could not look up. He fearfully closed his eyes, and waited for his father to slap him, hit him, kill him when he would notice his obvious arousal.

'Son. Are you having a boner?'

Harold let go of his son and stood up, sneering.

' _Stark can't satisfy his lovers_. It sounds like the headlines of a gossip cover magazine.'

Ward felt so ashamed that he quickly composed himself before walking away.

'Where do you think you are going, Ward ?'

It was not an order, but Ward could not help but stop himself from walking away. If he disobeyed him again, he knew he would get beaten.

'Don't go out like that. Take care of _it_ here,' Harold ordered, pointing his sofa.

Shame and anger overwhelmed Ward once again. He knew very well what Harold was asking and was hating him so much. Much more than usual. Harold wanted to humiliate him. He knew he would happen and thought he would be able to hide it all his life. He was so relieved when his father died. Relieved to be free from torment and unwanted desires.

'If you don't move, I'll make you, Ward.'

To his command, Ward walked back and sat on the sofa. From a gesture of his hand, Harold allowed him to touch himself as if Ward needed his father's approval for any kind of release. Actually, it would make sense if he did.

Ward slowly lowered his hand towards his jeans, he could not look at his father but knew he went back to the table to carry on eating his breakfast. Ward was already late for his first lecture but at that moment, he could not care any less.

As he undid his pants and slipped his hand into his underwear, Ward glimpsed at Harold. He seemed unconcerned by what was happening in front of him.

'If you get the sofa or even the floor dirty, you'll have to lick it through.' Harold vaguely said, his eyes fixed on the screen of his laptop.

Ward started to stroke himself. He closed his eyes to concentrate and forget the stressful environment. He was biting on his lower lip, while giving slow and sweet attention to his penis. He was making himself comfortable in the sofa, sliding a bit when he was starting to enjoying his own touch. It was slow strokes, sometimes quick, sometimes he would take his time to tease himself at the tip. He felt tight in his own underwear but he liked the feeling of the fabric pressed against his hand and his dick.

He dared to open his eyes for a few seconds and he saw his father watching back. He did not show anything on his face, no disgust, no hate, nothing. But Harold's piercing eyes were compelled by him and his member in his hand. Ward came at the feeling.

What seems hours, father and son stared at each other.

The son broke the stare first when he raised his hand dirtied by his own semen.

'Lick it off.'

Ward opened his mouth to let his tongue out and slowly licked his own body fluid off his palm, and each of his fingers. He looked into Harold's eyes when he entered one of his fingers inside his mouth sucking it in slow movements.

'Tony...'

It was not a mistake, he did not let Tony's name out by mistake. It was Ward's foolish attempt to make his father react because Harold would not budge from his seat. He would rather be beaten or yelled at than to see him immobile in his chair. It was not how it was supposed to be.

And Ward succeeded. As soon as he spoke, Harold was up and walking toward him. He took Ward's fingers out of his mouth and violently punched his son in his stomach. Ward fell on the floor, once again. He was waiting for Harold to kick him but he only yelled at him :

'Get the fuck out!'

Ward curled up on the floor, trying to deal with the pain.

'Right now!'

It took a few minutes for Ward to stand up, get dressed, and leave the penthouse. But when he was out the elevator, all the composture he managed to keep fell apart. He fell on his knees in the middle of the lobby, and buried his face into his dirty hands. He wanted to cry so badly but he did not want anyone see him in this state. Especially not Joy. Joy counted on him, she could not know all of his vices.

The next day, Harold sent him a text. He had to break up with Tony if he did not have any plans to destroy Stark Industries. A few minutes later, Tony's number was blocked and erased while Harold's name who was previously Drake Culler was changed into Frank Stein.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

That night was the beginning of a twisted and harmful story between Harold and Ward. After that day, they pretended that nothing happened. But then, on a rainy night, Harold called Ward. Not only Ward was reluctant to go out under the heavy rain but he was also busy with an assignment he was supposed to hand in the next day.

'Son, _please_ , I need help. You know I can not go out of here.'

He sounded at the same time rejoiced and needy. Eventually, Ward threw his pen exasperatedly on his desk, got up and took his jacket to run to his father. It was all it was since Harold came back, Ward had to run for him, at him, he had to listen and obey. Ward knew he was weak, so weak he could not refuse his father's requests.

Every single time, Ward regrets his decision. He feels like running away from him, from everything.

As soon as the doors of the elevators open, Ward felt like running away again. Harold was waiting for him in the sofa with blood staining his face, his neck, his shirt, his pants and his hands and with a body lying on the floor. It was the assistant Harold begged to have. This guy was incompetent anyway, but at least, he was acting as a barrier between Harold and Ward for the past two weeks, a stranger in the intimate place where Ward unveiled a part of himself. But he did not have to worry about that dreadful night when the assistant was here. Ward did not even know his name but now, he will not be able to remember any other face than his smashed face, he will just remember his white clothes reddened by his own blood. Ward felt like yelling but his voice would not come out, as if a knot tied his vocal chords together.

Shocked, Ward fell on the floor for the nth time. He has a very personal relationship with the floor of this particular penthouse. And little did he know that it would continue for a very long time. At that particular moment, Ward's reaction worried Harold and immediately ran towards his son and took him in his arms.

'Son, don't be scared, don't worry I am here, I am sorry to scare you out like this. He– he had been bad. That is why I got mad at him, now he won't ever be able to see.'

'Wha—what did he do ?' Ward finally asked. He tried not to look at himself stained by Harold's bloody mess.

'You don't need to know, don't worry, just help me to get rid of his body, son.'

'The least that you could do is tell me...' Ward said without any tone of defiance but inside him, he was mad.

Harold, on the other hand, took it as an act of defiance and caught Ward by his hair before throwing him against the wall. Ward whimpered a bit when he tried to move his left hand. He had fouled his wrist when he was thrown. It hurt like hell.

'Do as I say, Ward.' Harold said while sitting back to the sofa.

 

Ward had to drag and lift the body to his car. He hoped it was the first and the last time he would have to do that. But he had the feeling that Harold's madness had just begun. His wrist still hurt even after dumping the body in the woods, a place faraway from where he would usually hang out. It took him several hours to drive and dig a hole large enough to fit the body with only his right hand.

After going back home, Ward took a very long and very hot shower, took some painkillers and finally put himself to sleep. He wished that everything that had happened would be a dream.

But it was not. He knew as soon as Harold called him at three in the evening to summon him at the penthouse. It was sunday and Ward really needed some quality time so, he purposely ignored the calls. Eventually, Harold sent a text: _I know you ignore my calls, and I don't care, juste come quickly._ Immediately, Ward got up and looked around his bedroom for cameras but could not find any. Now that Ward was aware of those cameras, he then understood how Harold learnt about Tony. It meant that he actually saw and had probably watched him in bed. That time on the sofa was definitely not the first time.

'Dad!' Ward screamed across the penthouse, Harold was working silently on his computer.

Even before Ward could say anything else, he noticed the brand new screens hung on the walls in front of Harold's desk.

'Is it new?'

'Brand new! Got tired of having small pictures on my computer. Amazing, right?'

'Yeah, just remove those in my bedroom.'

'Why?' Harold asked, brows frowning slightly.

'Huh, because it is my privacy. The only place which is still private. Did you also put cameras in Joy's room?'

'I don't need to put cameras in Joy's bedroom. I don't have to worry her betraying me.'

'Are you afraid I'd go fuck another boy?'

'Language, Ward.'

Harold's voice was calm and patronizing. Ward knew he could break down at any moment and somehow, he really wished to make him go mad because it was his only weapon he had against Harold.

'Don't go Captain America on me. If I ever betray you, you wouldn't know.'

Harold stood up and threw his keyboard towards Ward. Surprised by the sudden outburst, even though he did expect it, he did not know he would get a _keyboard_ thrown at his _face_. Harold left his desk and approached Ward who sensed the ominous threat and unconsciously backed away.

'Don't, Ward...'

In a swift movement, Harold grabbed Ward's arms and tightened his fingers around them.

'Don't betray me, Ward...'

His voice was so deperate that Ward almost fell for it. Harold kept repeating not to betray him but Ward did not answer. He did not find the bravery nor the courage to make him even sadder. He just kept it inside him. And Harold kissed him tenderly on the forehead, it was lovely and miserable but Ward still indulged in it.

'You are so pathetic, dad.'

Harold kept him in place with his two large hands over his arms before kicking him in the stomach. Ward doubled up and coughed what seemed to be blood. Ward groaned in pain, when does it stop, he thought.

'What do you want?' Harold asked before grappling violently his shirt. 'For you not to betray me? Do you want _it_? Do you want me, son? I can give you anything.'

Ward let out a small cry of surprise as soon as his father ripped his shirt and forcefully removed his jeans. He could have refused, he could have pushed him away and run away as he often did. But something deep inside him did not want to refuse him, something wanted him to stay and have _it_.

Without his father having to touch him, Ward was already aroused by watching him getting undressed. He remembered those nights, when he was younger, he watched his father in the shower. Harold always let the doors open because the house was so big that he was afraid that an accident would happen in the house and he would not hear his kids screaming for his help. During his busiest days, Harold would masturbate under the shower. It was by chance that Ward saw him but it became almost a ritual to walk past the bathroom so he could have a glance at him.

A surge of shame filled his body – or was it excitation – he did not have the time to feel anything else other than Harold's dick slamming into him, and a hand over Ward's head to push it against the cold floor of the penthouse. Thrill penetrated his whole body, making him moan in pleasure and cry in pain.

'F-fuck...'

Harold stopped moving and bent over Ward to whisper against the skin of his shoulder: 'What? It wasn't what you were doing with Stark? It isn't good enough?' to what Ward did not respond, too busy dealing with his own thrilling body. Ward was on the verge of roaring at Harold to fucking move instead of talking but then, Harold warily pulled out.

Instinctively, Ward raised his hips while his knees and elbows scraped the floors in frustration.

'You look in pain, baby boy. It is bleeding.'

As Harold was not disposed to carry on, Ward ended up replacing the void in his body with his own fingers, playing with himself as if Harold was not here. He actually knew he was still around, watching, staring without a word. Ward did not hold his own moans while giving himself the pleasure that Harold did not manage to fulfill.

Once again, Ward felt release alone and came on the floor.

Silently, Ward slowly got up and cautiously put the remaining of his clothes back on. Before leaving, Ward walked over his father with a light hand on his cheek and murmured closely against his ear:

'Clean this up.'

Ward left a small blood stain on Harold's face.

 

No, Ward told himself after Joy left, he could not let Danny know about his reality. Neither could he let Joy know about it. Everything changed, and Ward will not allow himself Danny back into their lives.

One of them will get destroyed.

If not all of them.

<!--  
@page { margin: 2cm }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }  
\-->  



End file.
